He Saw Her Crying
by omgromance
Summary: Patricia's mum is killed in a car accident and Eddie's there for her. PEDDIE one-shot.


A typical Saturday breakfast, it's 9 o'clock. The early risers are all awake, Mara, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, even Patricia and Alfie woke up earlier this morning. They'd gotten into a disscussion about teacher's annoying habits and Alfie was making hilarious impressions of them all.

"Alfie!" Mara scolded, "She does not make that face."

"Mara's right Alfie," Jerome said putting his arm around his girlfriend. "She never makes that face, well only on...Mondays and Wednsdays and Tuesdays and Thrusdays and Fridays..."

At that point everyone was completely cracking up, even Mara.

"Well...maybe it looks like her a bit," Mara admitted.

Patricia teased Mara, "Don't worry no matter how much alike you two are, you don't make that face."

Mara hit her arm and everyone laughed more. Then Trudy timidely walked in with sympathetic look on her face.

"Patricia dear, your father's on the phone for you," Trudy said sadly.

Patricia ignored her sober disposition, thanked her and went into the hall for the call. She picked up the phone wondering why her father called. See her parents were divorced (one of the reasons Piper and her went to bording school) and at this point Patricia wasn't very happy with either of them. Mostly because of the divorce.

"What?" She asked sharply.

Her father was silent at first, "Patricia, there's something I need to tell you."

"Isn't that sort of the point of a telephone call?" She sassed back.

"Look this isn't easy to tell you and I wish I didn't need to," Her father's voice was very emotinal. She was starting to worry what was wrong.

"What? Is Piper okay?" She asked, Piper could be a little delicate.

"Yes Piper's fine but... Patricia honey, I'm sorry... your mother was in a car accident." He said quickly.

She thought she must have heard him wrong, "What?"

"Your mother's dead."

Patricia felt num, and just breathed for a minute.

"Are you okay?" Her dad spat out alarmed.

"Yeah," Patricia said her eyes watering, "I'm...I'm going to call you back."

"Wait Pats we can talk about this, Trudy has a letter for you. It's from your mother-"

"I have to go," She said quickly and dropped the phone. She stared at the phone for a minute, then ran up the stairs, nearly knockig Joy over.

Joy looked very alamed at Patricia's state. "Patricia? What's wrong?"

She didn't respond and just kept going their room with a blank look in her eyes. Tears were also in those eyes.

Joy got to the end of the stairs and saw the phone dangling off the small table. She figured she should see who left the phone so she lifted it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Joy? Is that you?" Patricia's dad asked on the other end.

"Yes, hi is something wrong...?" Joy asked remembering Patricia's odd state.

He heistated in answering, "Yes, Patricia's mother has been killed in a car crash."

"Oh no!"

"Could you please have her call me back?" He pleaded.

Joy couldn't beleive was was dead. "Of course, bye." She hung up the phone and started up the stairs to her room. Because she knew Patricia would need friend now, more then ever.

She opened her door to see her roommate franticly searching for something. "Patricia?"

Patricia didn't turn to look at her, just kept looking around.

"I talk to your dad. I get if you don't want to talk to me...But I think you should talk to someone." Joy went on without a response. "I could go get Trudy, or Mara if you prefer." Patricia kept searching. "Do you want me to go get Eddie? You really should talk to Eddie-"

Patricia whipped around her eyes red with tears, "Have you seen my phone?

"What?" Joy said thrown off by the question.

"Have you seen my cell phone here? I really need it." You could see her trying to hold it togeter.

"No, I haven't. Look Pats we can look for your phone later. Now you should-,"

"I probably left it in Eddie's room," She mumbled and pushed pasted Joy. She rushed down the stairs, right past everyone in the kitchen without a glance. She walked right into the first of the boy's rooms. Eddie was lying on his bed asleep. But she didn't waste any time she grabbed Fabian's pillow and hit Eddie on the head.

His torso flew up after the blow. His eyes opened and he looked around till his gaze landed on Yacker.

"Good morning to you too Yacker!" He said sarcasticly, clearly annoyed.

Patricia ignored his sarcasm, "Do you know where my phone is?"

Eddie rubbed his eyes, "No! Why do you need your phone now anyways, try talking to Joy instead of texting in the same room."

She ignored his comment again and started to move papers on his desk in search of her phone.

He looked at his girlfriend perplexed. She wasn't usually this frantic, especially this early in the morning.

Eddie sat on the edge of his bed, "Yacker, what's up?"

She whipped around for a second to look at him. He caught a glimpse of red eyes. He thought she must have allergies or something.

"I need my phone," She stated. Now moving on to looking in drawers. She finally spotted it on the floor next to the desk, picked it up and left the room.

"Patricia?" Eddie called after her. He wondered why she needed her phone so much.

Eddie debated going back to sleep or getting breakfast, his stomach won the battle. So he got up, put some pants on then headed for the kitchen.

He was halfway through his muffin when Joy ran up to him in the kitchen.

"Did Patricia talk to you?" She said quickly.

He gave her a shrug and finished chewing his bite of muffin. "If you count waking me up and insanely searching for her phone talking."

"So she didn't talk to you about...,"

"About what?"

Joy looked distressed. She hesitated then reluctntly answered, "Patricia's mum was killed in a car accident."

He looked at her for a minute and put down his muffin. It made sense now, the red eyes, the frantic searching.

He stood up, "I'll go talk to her." Joy nodded back encouragingly.

He got to Yacker's door and decided not to knock but peeked in slowly. He saw his girlfriend's back turned to the door. She seemed to be listening to something on her cell phone. Eddie wasn't sure but he thought he saw her hands quivering just a bit.

"Patricia?" He said softly as he entered. He wasn't sure what to do, he'd never needed to comfort anyone before. Plus he doubted Patricia was the type of girl who wanted comfort.

She didn't turn. She did put he cell phone in her pocket.

"Yacker, Joy told me what happened."

Her back reminded turned but her hand reached up wipe her face.

She put her hand to her side then slowly turned around. Her face looked tough and soild. But tears still hung in her eyes.

"Told you what?" Her voice hard and to the point.

"She told me what happened to your mom."

"Oh yeah that." She tried to make it sound like not a big deal. Like her mother dying wasn't a big deal.

"Do you want to um...talk about it?" Eddie asked not sure what to say.

She responded quickly, "No."

He took a step towards her, "Come on Yacker it's just me. You don't need to act tough or something."

"I'm not and I'm fine. Could you please leave." Her voice wavered a bit.

He looked at her for a minute. It was so obvious she was trying to hold it all in. "Fine, whatever, Gimme a hug."

She nearly did a double take, "What?"

"I want to hug my girlfriend, is that such a crime?" He held out his arms.

She mumbled, "Whatever." Then walked over and put her arms around his neck.

He hugged her back. Then after a couple of second. Patricia let out a sob. He knew she'd finally let her wall down. He let her just cry into his shirt for a while.

Eddie knew this was a big step for her and for them. Patricia letting anyone see her cry was a big deal, a really big deal. He stayed with her for the day. She even talked about her parents a little, but still just a little.

Patricia felt better after crying and talking. Which was strange for her since they were some of her least favorite things.

She finally told Eddie what she was doing with her phone.

"I was calling Piper, or trying to. No luck though she's probably at some concert with her cell phone off."

Eddie nodded, he just listened to everything she said. When it was curfew he kissed her goodnight.

In that moment she actually thought of saying it. She really might have. And of course "it" was i love you. She thought about it, but decided today wasn't the day. She wanted that day to be happy. But the 'I love you"s were comin soon.

**Little story I thought up! Tell me what you think ina REVEW!**


End file.
